Lithium
by lauratrouble
Summary: Estoy solo, pero está bien. Tal vez tengo la culpa de todo, aunque no estoy seguro. Estoy muy emocionado por verte allí, estarás bien, mi voluntad es buena. —En donde Atsushi está obsesionado con Akutagawa. AU. OoC.


BUNGO STRAY DOGS  
DISCLAIMER: TODOS LOS PERSONAJES PERTENECEN A KAFKA ASAGIRI

.  
.

* * *

**A Bungo Stray Dogs One-Shot**

**.  
.**

* * *

**.  
****.**

**LITHIUM**

**.  
.**

* * *

**1.**

—Akutagawa-senpai —llamó Tanizaki al pelinegro sin esforzarse por ocultar su tono de preocupación—, Atsushi quiere verte en la azotea durante el receso.

—No iré —contestó fríamente—, tengo cosas que hacer.

Jun'ichiro sonrió ligera y forzadamente —¿Esas cosas no pueden esperar? Hoy Atsushi ha llegado con algunas heridas pero no nos quiere contar que pasó. Sé… que ustedes no están en buenos términos pero, ¿podrías hacerlo, por favor, y de paso investigar que es lo que le pasa?

Akutagawa se descolocó un poco. ¿Atsushi estaba herido? Si lo que el pelirrojo decía era verdad, no se negaría. Era cierto que su relación con el albino pendía de un hilo debido a los extraños comportamientos de Atsushi durante los últimos meses, pero no podía dejarlo pasar. Claro que no. Si Nakajima estaba herido no podía rechazar la "cita", sobre todo porque, también sabía que, el estado mental del chico no era bueno, ni siquiera estable, y el hecho de que se encontrara en el estado que proclamaba Tanizaki no hacía más que aumentar su preocupación.

—Está bien, lo veré. Y dile que no se retrase.

Tanizaki asintió y agradeció inclinando un poco la cabeza y se retiró del lugar.

.  
.

Akutagawa había recibido el mensaje de Atsushi al término de la primer clase, poco después de las ocho de la mañana; el receso comenzaba a las diez.

Dos horas.

Dos horas en las que su atención estuvo dirigida a ningún lado, esperando solo la hora del encuentro. Incluso uno de sus compañeros, el joven Nakahara, lo había regañado bajo el argumento de que por su culpa tuvo que esforzarse más en apuntar aquello que los profesores decían para, posteriormente, pasarle las notas de clase o se quedaría atrás y su promedio, desgraciadamente, no era de los mejores.

Cuando el timbre sonó, Ryūnosuke se levantó deprisa y —casi— corrió hasta el lugar acordado. Fue el primero de los dos en llegar. Desde arriba podía ver al resto de alumnos yendo de un lugar a otro, charlando, comiendo, elaborando tareas olvidadas, o haciendo cualquier cosa.

Sabía que Atsushi no tardaría en llegar. Nunca lo hacía, sin embargo, la inquietud lo invadía. Y para no arrancarse el cabello de pura angustia, decidió llevar su mente a otro lado, fuera de la azotea, o de la escuela, o de cualquier cosa que estuviera relacionada con el albino. No lo logró.

* * *

_**2.**_

_Lo había confirmado._

_Desde antes del primer contacto, Akutagawa sabía —casi—_ _todo acerca del joven que se encontraba frente a él._

_Atsushi Nakajima._

_Para nadie era un secreto que el joven pasaba una vida difícil. Todos dentro del instituto estaban enterados de su situación, tanto, que algunos preferían no involucrarse con él._

_Según los rumores, el padre de Atsushi murió cuando él apenas había terminado el preescolar, siendo esta la causa de que su madre buscara refugio en el alcohol, la cocaína y algunas sustancias más, complicando la situación económica familiar que —de por sí—_ _no era buena.  
__Un par de años más tarde, la viuda Nakajima se unió en matrimonio de nuevo con un hombre de dudosa reputación, que, según los rumores, había hecho barbaridades en el pequeño que apenas iniciaba la primaria. __Y fue, debido a esto, que Atsushi comenzó a despersonalizarse, mostrando actitudes raras a su corta edad, y viendo como normal aquello que para los demás eran atrocidades._

_En un principio, nadie se preocupó por ayudar al pequeño, pues al ser un infante todavía, creían que eran solo cosas momentáneas que quedarían atrás una vez que el chico comenzara a madurar mentalmente._

_Pero no fue así. Al contrario de lo que todos pensaron, el comportamiento del joven empeoró._

_Su madre, con la cabeza llena de remordimientos, se internó en un centro de rehabilitación para dejar de lado sus adicciones y recuperarse para ayudar a su hijo. Entonces, Atsushi, quedó en manos de su padrastro, quien no le soportaba y lo entregó a su madre. _

_Esta mujer, a comparación de su hijo, era una mujer decente y cariñosa y acogió con los brazos abiertos a su "nieto", no obstante, la mujer tenía una edad avanzada y fue esta la causa de que la anciana no pudiera atender de manera adecuada al niño por más que lo quisiera._

_Ryoko, la madre de Atsushi terminó su tratamiento después de dos años. Para ese entonces, él tenía ya 10 años._

_Cuando se reencontraron, el cambio del niño no pasó desapercibido. A veces pasaba largos ratos sentado sonriendo a la nada, otras murmuraba a solas, y además había recibido reportes escolares del niño debido a que solía espiar a algunos de sus compañeros._

_Ryoko, consultó a la psicóloga de la primaria y esta la canalizó con un médico psiquiatra._

—_El problema de su hijo está fuera de mi alcance, lo siento —fue lo que le dijo._

_._

_Durante la primera cita, el doctor hizo una serie de evaluaciones, exámenes y cosas de laboratorio como muestras de sangre y tomografías cuyos resultados le fueron entregados dos semanas después, en la segunda cita._

—_Debido a la edad de su hijo me es difícil establecer un diagnóstico. Algunos síntomas coinciden con un trastorno esquizofrénico, sin embargo, su hijo es muy pequeño como para padecer una enfermedad así y la idea queda descartada al negar antecedentes, y además, en los análisis de sangre los niveles de serotonina son normales, al igual que los de dopamina, por lo que descartamos también depresión y personalidad disocial. La única opción que nos queda es el trastorno maníaco-depresivo._

_Así, el médico siguió explicando la enfermedad a la mujer, que asentía sin entender varias cosas de las que el hombre hablaba._

—_Empezaremos a tratar a su hijo con litio, un fármaco antipsicótico, a dosis bajas. Si responde como esperamos, confirmaremos el diagnóstico y el tratamiento continuará aumentando a la dosis que sea necesaria. _

_La madre, de nuevo, asintió._

_._

—_Y esa es la historia. Dejé ese medicamento por dos razones. La primera es que yo, en realidad, no me sentía mal; sé que todos piensan que tengo comportamientos "extraños", pero en realidad esa es mi personalidad, y no saben aceptarlo. La segunda es que me causa síntomas molestos, a veces me sentía demasiado cansado, y otros días me encontraba muy sensible a ciertos estímulos y no podía concentrarme, así que decidí que es mejor así._

_Akutagawa le miró fijamente. Lo que los rumores decían resultó ser cierto, pero lo peor es que eso no era todo. _

_Desde el momento que Atsushi dijo que había dejado su medicamento, supo que algo seguía mal, pero no dijo nada._

* * *

_**3.**_

_Aquel día se encontraban desayunando en una banca alejada de las zonas concurridas por los alumnos. Nakajima, platicaba algunas de las cosas que vivió durante su infancia antes de ser llevado con el psiquiatra._

_El tema era por demás incómodo para Ryūnosuke, pues, como si fueran nada, el albino hablaba a diestra y siniestra con una sonrisa en los labios. _

_Interrumpiendo la situación, Akutagawa llevó la conversación fuera de tema en un momento cuando Atsushi guardó silencio._

—_Tus ojos —dijo._

—_¿Mis ojos?_

—_Sí, son extraños. Incluso he visto ojos de color violeta, pero nunca había visto algún par como los tuyos. Muy pocas veces se encuentran colores combinados de esa en un iris._

—_Ah, ¿sí? —contestó con emoción— Mamá me dijo que los heredé de mi abuela, ¿te gustan?_

—_Sí, son… lindos —respondió como si nada al estar ya acostumbrado a como tratar con el albino. _

_Atsushi entonces, sonrió, pero lo hizo de una manera diferente. No era su sonrisa calmada y natural que lo hacía lucir como el chico más adorable del mundo. En cambio, era una sonrisa cargada de intenciones y misterio que el pelinegro no pudo descifrar. _

_Fue a partir de entonces, que el comportamiento de Atsushi hacia con Akutagawa cambió radicalmente. Comenzó a mostrarse como en realidad era._

_Desde ese día en que Ryūnosuke halagó aquel par de ojos bolivianitos, Nakajima había comenzado a perseguirlo día y noche, también le hacía obsequios con contenidos extraños, le dedicaba poemas abstractos, y ni hablar de las insinuaciones sexuales hacia el azabache cuando estos dos se encontraban solos._

* * *

**4.**

Akutagawa salió de sus recuerdos para regresar al mundo real. Apenas habían pasado tres minutos, y su "cita" aún no había llegado.

Suspiró.

Los últimos recuerdos no habían sido gratos, y eran estos mismos la causa de que el joven hubiera decidido que era hora de imponer limites a Atsushi, cosa que no había sido buena idea pues, al día siguiente de su reclamo, recibió una carta que decía "_PERDÓN"_ en letras grandes escritas con una extraña tinta roja que, en realidad, era sangre.

Movió la cabeza de un lado a otro. Lo último que quería era ver al albino, pero a pesar de todo, era su amigo y, obviamente, no podía dejar su preocupación de lado, eso más el hecho de que Akutagawa era también el único amigo cercano de Nakajima y sabía que si él se sentía —de cierta manera— olvidado, era capaz de cometer cualquier locura.

En esto estaba cuando escuchó el rechinar de la vieja puerta que daba paso a la azotea.

—Perdón por la tardanza, dejé algo importante en mi casillero y primero fui a recogerlo —se escuchó la voz de Atsushi detrás de la puerta.

Silencio.

Al no recibir respuesta, se mostró.

Akutagawa sintió escalofríos. Atsushi llevaba vendado un lado de la cara, cubriendo su ojo derecho; en su hombro contrario se alcanzaba a notar un vendaje más por debajo de la camisa del uniforme.

—¿Se supone… que… hoy es día de disfraces? Pareces una mala copia de Dazai.

—¿Qué fue lo que Tanizaki-kun te dijo? —preguntó después de reír por el comentario del pelinegro.

—Solo dijo que querías verme, pero no esperaba encontrarte así.

—Pues verás… —dijo acercándose a Akutagawa con los brazos por detrás de su espalda—, son unas pequeñas heridas que me hice tratando de hacerte un regalo.

Dentro de Akutagawa se encendió una alarma. ¿Un regalo?

—Últimamente estas distante, _cielo_. Sabes que soy tonto cuando se trata de descubrir las causas por las que te molestas conmigo así que me fue más fácil darte algo que te gustara.

—Atsushi…

—No fue difícil conseguirlo, pude obtenerlo con cosas que tenía a mano y estoy seguro de que te va a encantar.

—Oye, Atsushi…

—No, no digas nada hasta que lo veas. Puse todos mis sentimientos en esto, así que ten, ábrelo —dijo y extendió un paquete envuelto en un pedazo de tela satín color carmesí con un pequeño moño dorado pegado en la parte superior.

Akutagawa miró fijamente el objeto y lo tomó con manos temblorosas. No sabía lo que esa caja cilíndrica contenía y daría cualquier cosa por no tener que enterarse.

—Anda, ábrelo —animó Nakajima de nuevo.

Con movimientos delicados y extremadamente lentos fue quitando el envoltorio. Debajo de la primera envoltura se encontró una más pero esta era de un papel delgado, la retiró también.

Finalmente pudo apreciar el contenido. Miró con un horror indescriptible lo que había dentro del pequeño frasco de vidrio. Su ser temblaba completamente y tuvo que dejarse caer sobre el piso para no desmayarse. Se sentía mareado, a su alrededor todo daba vueltas.

Frente a él, Atsushi miraba la escena con genuina felicidad.

Dentro de aquel frasco, flotando en un líquido desconocido, se encontraba uno de los ojos ametrinos del albino, resplandeciente, irreal. Hermoso y, a la vez, aterrador.

—¿Qué… qué demonios es esto? —preguntó con la mayor calma que pudo. Su impresión era tanta que sentía que en cualquier momento llegaría una de sus crisis asmáticas.

—¿Te gustó? ¡Sabía que sería así! ¿Recuerdas aquella vez que dijiste que mis ojos eran lindos? Creí que era un buen detalle regalarte uno.

—Sabes que las bromas de mal gusto no me agradan, Atsushi.

—¿Broma? ¡Pero si es real! —dijo y de un tirón se quitó la venda que cubría el lado derecho de su rostro, dejando ver entre las comisuras de sus párpados un hundimiento que no tenía un ojo en él, sino que mostraba un fondo oscuro y sangrante en los laterales, de donde colgaban algunos restos de los músculos orbitales.

Akutagawa, perturbado, tosió hasta que pudo expulsar el vómito producto del shock.

—Papá me ayudó a arreglarlo para poder conservarlo, al parecer él ya había hecho esto varias veces antes. He reemplazado la córnea por una capa de vidrio y luego lo rellené con una especie de silicón para que conservara su forma. Así durará mucho más —agregó.

—Ryūnosuke, tú, harías lo mismo por mí, ¿verdad? —preguntó sentándose a su lado y recargando la cabeza del pelinegro sobre su regazo, jugando con su cabello mientras tarareaba una extraña canción.

—¿Verdad? —dijo de nuevo—. Sí, lo harías.

Akutagawa no habló, pero sabía que, definitivamente, nunca podría escapar de Atsushi.

Nunca.

* * *

**LITHIUM.**

* * *

**FIN.**

* * *

¡Hola a todos! No suelo dejar notas al final (porque para empezar nadie lee las notas finales, meh) pero esta vez creo que tengo que hacerlo.  
Como sea, es mi primer fic de BSD, y la idea nació de una imagen que vi por allí la semana pasada mientras no prestaba atención a mis clases.

En fin lo primero es que "bolivianitos" se refiere al color de los ojos de Atsushi, que parecen ametrino, una gema que resulta de la fusión de amatista y el citrino, y que se encuentra principalmente en Bolivia, bolivianita es otra forma de llamar a esta piedra.

Segundo, la canción que tararea Atsushi al final, efectivamente, se trata de "Lithium" de Nirvana. ¿Por qué? Porque este one-shot gira en torno al tratamiento que abandono Atsushi, el litio, que se usa en el campo de la psiquiatría para tratar algunos trastornos mentales, especialmente aquellos en los que se presentan los dichosos síntomas maniáticos.  
Si, Atsushi está enfermo. Simplemente lo pensé y me pareció una buena idea (ja).

Como sea, eso estodo por hoy.

No, este one-shot no tiene continuación (antes de que lo pregunten), porque es algo que me salió en un momento de distracción y no quería quedarme con las ganas de escribir algo así, una de mis metas de año nuevo era animarme a escribir más y no dudar de mi misma, asi que aqui está, mi primer fic del año.

**MATA NE.  
-_ Trouble._**


End file.
